


BTS reacts to you being jealous and insecure about other girls around them

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [11]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Sex, jin's number of sexual partners revealed, number of sexual partners revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Although this scenario can be enjoyed on its own, it does belong in our headcanon universe and references a few events which took place in the 7 Minutes in Heaven fanfiction. This particularly applies to Jungkook, and J-Hope’s scenarios. Their girlfriends are our headcanon version of them. Jungkook's is his second girlfriend.You may also enjoy our "How BTS would act when jealous" scenario/listhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17328065Check out our full masterlist for many more scenarios





	BTS reacts to you being jealous and insecure about other girls around them

**Jimin**

_  
[Jimin would be quick to reassure you once he noticed you were jealous that you have nothing to worry about and that he loves you. He does sometimes enjoy knowing you are jealous as it makes himself feel better. If he had genuinely done something wrong, however, he might get quite defensive and try to turn the situation around to make you out to be in the wrong. This is because he is not used to being called out on his mistakes and does not know how to handle the situation.]_

The phone beside you pinged its cheery ringtone; a couple of seconds of a pop tune that had been in the charts the previous summer. It was Jimin’s phone, but you reached for it automatically. He was sat on the other side of the room, reading a magazine casually, and he glanced your way at the sound. You looked at the glowing screen, unaware you were even doing so, as you reached out your arm for him to take it. You noticed the text notification bar in the middle of his screen saver; a picture of you both at the beach glared back at you. You could see the name of the person who had text and the first line of the message. It was from a girl called Mee-Yon who he had been meeting with regularly for the past two weeks. She was a music producer who had been recommended to Jimin by Namjoon and she was helping him work on his first solo mixtape. They had gone to lunch together the previous evening to discuss the record, and although Jimin had returned before 9pm, you could not help but be envious and a little suspicious that he would rather spend time with her than you. The text message brought back your fear although you had felt fine all morning and had almost forgotten about your sulky mood when he returned home the previous night.

I had a great time last ni… Had shown on the screen. Jimin took the phone from you easily and smiled as he swiped the glass and read the message. Your bottom lip stuck out before you could stop it. He sat back down on the sofa opposite you and started to scroll through his phone, discarding the music magazine on the glass coffee table in front of him. Without really thinking about it, you reached for your own phone; a sleek rose gold Iphone, which was perched on the table. Minutes later, you found yourself scrolling slowly down Jimin’s friends on his private social media account. You selected the recently added friends option and looked through the handful of photo icons which popped up. It did not take you long to find her; she had added him the previous week and her profile picture showed her on a rocky coastline somewhere, the golden sun high in the sky, wearing a barely-there pink floral bikini. You clicked on her picture to go to her home page and selected the photos option, quickly glancing at Jimin to check that he wasn’t watching what you were doing from the other side of the room. You scrolled through her recent pictures with a grimace. She was a couple of years older than you, but her body looked at least five years younger. She had the type of perky breasts that glared back at you from the front shelf of magazine covers in the local newsagents; round and full but without the obvious stiffness that gave away enhancement. Her stomach was toned and perfectly flat; a blue bellybutton ring visible in the beach photos. You searched through her pictures, looking for a male presence accompanying her in some of her pictures. Instead you found multiple selfies, including some with no makeup where she still looked like a tanned goddess; a couple of pictures with friends from hen-dos, she was clearly quite popular, and one where she was a bridesmaid at a wedding, wearing a sleeveless blue silk gown which made her waist look even thinner than it was.

“How old is she?” You asked Jimin, turning back to the girl’s home page. You didn’t really realise you had spoken aloud until he replied.

“Who?”

“Mee-Yon…the producer girl.”

“Oh…” He thought for a moment as your eyes scanned her profile. “Twenty-five?”

According to her profile she was twenty-nine. You found yourself frustrated at your boyfriend’s answer immediately, as though him thinking she was younger than she was automatically meant they were having some of thing.

“Does she have a boyfriend?” You asked.

“I don’t know…” He barely glanced up from his phone. “I don’t think so.” He seemed completely oblivious to what you were getting at and you felt your cheeks glow with rage as your blood pressure increased. You could not stop yourself from taking things one step further.

“She’s pretty….” He looked up now. “I found her on your friends list.”

He paused for a moment, then: “Is she?” His eyes were wide in innocence. You wondered if he was putting on an act for you. He smiled then and his face softened; making him incredibly beautiful. You felt your stomach lurch with butterflies without thinking about it. “Are you jealous?” He asked slowly, the smile remaining on his lips. He began to stand up from the sofa.

“What if I am?” You asked, realising your bottom lip was still stuck out. “She’s stunning. I saw the pictures on her account…she looks like a glamour model…”

He walked over to you and sat beside you on the sofa, taking your hand in his.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” He said with a small laugh, leaning closer and pecking your lips once. “You’re my girlfriend…I’ll call her in a moment and tell her the deal is off.”

You felt yourself relax a little at this and found yourself smiling. “You would do that for me?”

He shrugged and smiled back. “She wasn’t that good anyway. Her ideas were all stale. I’m sure Yoongi knows someone who could do a better job.” He leaned in closer and kissed your lips once more.

 

 

**Jungkook**

 

_[Jungkook would not really know what to do if you were feeling jealous over something he had done and might sometimes find himself making the situation worse. Occasionally, however, he would say the right thing and, to his relief, you would feel comforted in the knowledge that he only loved you.]  
_

 

Jungkook was looking closely at his phone screen and grinned a toothy smile. Your heart seemed to grow warm as you looked at him; you loved him so much. He gestured for you to come closer with his hand.

“Here…look what Taehyung sent me…” You reached him and peeped at the screen from beside him. You saw a message board dedicated to him and the topic of the thread was his birthday. The post he was showing you showed a group of fans laid on the ground in a green field. The photo had been taken from the air, possibly in a hot air balloon, and the bodies of the fans, there had to be at least thirty of them, spelled out Happy Birthday Jungkook. He turned to look at you as you read the thread, his wide and open grin still fixed on his face. You rolled your eyes but found yourself smiling back, bashfully. The fans could be crazy and scary sometimes but, you supposed, they could also be sweet. The fact that they had cheered up your boyfriend on his birthday made you fond of them in that moment.

“Isn’t that nice? They are from Canada…isn’t that crazy?” He shook his head in disbelief as his phone chimed again. You saw the text was sent from Taehyung and contained a link. He pressed on it automatically, not sensing anything was wrong. A few seconds later, however, his eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. You felt your stomach drop. The screen contained a different message board, you could tell by the background colour; this one marked 18+ fans only. You didn’t have time to read the title of the thread, but imagined it had been similar to the last post. Your eyes, however, transfixed on the first post which your boyfriend had scrolled to automatically. A girl, a couple of years younger than you, was standing in front of her bedroom mirror. Your first thought, before you could fully register what you were seeing, was that this style of selfie was incredibly old fashioned; you remembered taking pictures like this, in the mirror, when you were still at school. Your second thought was that she must go to the salon to wax her pubis like that – the hairless triangle of skin was too perfectly neat to be a home job. The girl on the screen was completely naked except if you counted the words “Happy Birthday J.K” which she had written across her breasts in red lipstick. You didn’t really register whether or not she was particularly beautiful; your eyes, in the few seconds she was on the screen, bounced from her large breasts to her cunt. You did notice the unusual burgundy colour of her hair, however.

Jungkook, looking more flustered by the second, pressed the home screen button on his phone; his fingers a little delayed as he tried to control his shock. The screen went black for a second, before showing his lock screen photo; a close up of you both together, grinning manically. You turned to look at your boyfriend, not really knowing what to say. He looked simultaneously flushed and pale; you wondered how that was even possible.

You gathered yourself for a moment, trying desperately to find some humour in the situation. Finally, you sighed. “Your fans can be so crazy sometimes.”

He shook his head, slowly. “I’m not sure you could really count her as a fan.” He said, simply.

You frowned, trying to understand what he was saying. After a few seconds, it registered. “Wait. Do you know her?” You asked; the confusion and shock already apparent in your voice.

The colour seemed to disappear from his face all at once, making him look like a ghost. “I…yes…” He muttered, trying to explain. “I met her…once.” Your frown remained. “It was at a party…” He finished, as though that would explain everything.

“And now she’s posting pictures like that online?” You asked, not really knowing what you were trying to get at. You felt angry, as you always did when you saw his fans doing taking things too far, either online or in person, but you also felt something else. Was it that you could also be a little jealous?

He blinked a couple of times. “I think she likes me.” He confessed, innocently.

Despite yourself, you laughed softly at that. He really did look embarrassed, for you as well as himself. He also looked guilty, as though he himself was to blame for her obsession. You felt yourself feeling sorry for him. His previous grin was well gone, and you hoped that this little outburst had not ruined his birthday for good. It was still quite early on in the day. “I’d say so too.” You smiled softly, trying to show that you were not too angry. After all, it was Taehyung who had sent him the link…it wasn’t as though he had gone looking for it himself.

“Are you upset?” He asked; his voice sad. You shook your head slowly and stood on your tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his red lips.

“No.” You sighed against his skin. “A little jealous maybe, but not upset.”

He pulled away to look at you, his brow furrowed. “Why would you be jealous?” He asked, sincerely. He sounded genuinely confused and lost. You shrugged in reply.

“I just get like that sometimes when I think of how many fans you have and what they would do to be with you…how far they would go…” You felt your shoulders slump and inadvertently felt smaller and weaker, as though you had shrunk a couple of inches in the last few seconds. You lowered your head to the ground. You felt Jungkook’s lips against the top of your head, pressing against your black hair as his arms reached around your shoulders and pulled you into him comfortingly. Even though you were six years older than him, he still managed to make you feel like a teenager sometimes; especially when he pulled you into one of his strong and reassuring cuddles. You felt your cheek press against his blue linen shirt and inhaled his peppery sweet cologne.

“I love you so much…” He whispered against your hair, kissing your head once more. “I don’t want you to feel like that. You shouldn’t feel like that.”

You felt yourself feeling guiltier the longer he hugged you. After all, what did you expect him to do about insane fans? You knew what you were getting into when you started to date him, six months before and you certainly weren’t going to go all Yoko Ono on him.

“I know.” You muttered in reply, wrapping your arms around his torso and pulling him closer. “I love you too…”

 

 

**RM**

 

_[RM would sometimes find himself in awkward situations due to his indiscretion when looking at other women. He wouldn’t do it on purpose or mean anything by it, but if his eyes were caught by something…particularly backsides or breasts as he loves curves on women, he would look automatically. He would find it difficult to explain himself, as he often is unaware he is even doing anything wrong, but would try his best to reassure you that he loved you.]_

“Were you checking her out?” Your voice rang around the booth in the restaurant and, later, you found yourself thankful that your boyfriend had picked somewhere relatively deserted to take you out. You had been premenstrual, it seemed, for the entirety of the past week and you found yourself internally screaming at your body to just fucking hurry up and bleed already. It was the new contraceptive you were taking, you were sure of it. Either way, you had been in a foul mood before you and Namjoon had even stepped out of the front door this evening.

He blinked from across the small, round table. “What?” He followed your gaze and span around, looking at the back of the young waitress who had just served you. Luckily, she hadn’t heard your outburst and she was almost in the back room of the restaurant, through the beaded doorway.

“When she bent down, just now…I saw you looking.” You snapped. You had caught him looking…but only for a second. It was enough, tonight, to set you off for good.

“Looking at what?” He asked, his voice low and calm.

“Her fat arse!” You said, your voice raised as you flicked your hand towards the other end of the small restaurant where the waitress had been standing only moments before.

Namjoon look around the room quickly, his face turning a little pale. “Could you please keep your voice down?” He whispered. The one other couple who were seated in this area of the restaurant were looking over at your table, frowning. You found yourself frowning too.

“What?” You lowered your own voice to a loud, raspy whisper. “Am I embarrassing you? Oh, I am sorry.” You said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

“Can we not talk about this later? I wanted us to have a nice dinner together before I fly off tomorrow.” He said, picking up his voice to the normal volume.

“So you can go to America and fuck all of those easy bitches over there?” You froze as soon as the words had left your mouth. You realised that the half a bottle of red wine you had drunk already had really rushed to your head. Your cheeks were warm and glowing. Namjoon sighed loudly and shook his head slowly.

“Look…” He said, his voice dropping to a whisper once more. “I’m sorry if I was looking, I didn’t mean to.”

You sat back in your wicker chair and folded your arms across your chest.

“It doesn’t mean that anything.” He continued. “You know that.” He reached out his large right hand and took your own in his, rubbing his thumb over the backs of your knuckles slowly. You felt yourself calming down, after your outburst. Maybe you shouldn’t have drunk so much and you that your delayed period was partly to blame to your temper.

You sighed in reply. “I don’t know what came over me.” You shook your head, closing your fingers around his. “I just love you so much. The thought of you wanting someone else drives me crazy.”

He looked sad. “Why would I want anyone else? You’re everything to me.” He pulled away when the waitress arrived back at the table; two plates piled high with spaghetti in both hands. She smiled as she placed them on the gingham table cloth and, to your surprise, you found yourself smiling back. The food smelt delicious and tasted even better and when you left the small, cosy, venue an hour later, you tipped her generously for the service.

 

**  
**

**V**

 

_[Taehyung is often so aloof when it comes to relationships that it could be very easy to get jealous of him. It would take him a while to sense that you were jealous, but once he did, he would feel very guilty and shower you with affection. If he didn’t know what to say or it wasn’t obvious you were jealous, he would likely change the topic or simply tell you he loved you.]_

 

“Who was that?” You asked curiously, turning around to look at the back of the girl who was now walking away from you down the street. She had long, dyed blonde hair and her pink skirt was incredibly short. The backs of her thighs were thin and gorgeously pale.

Taehyung shrugged, not bothering to turn around. “No one really.” He said simply, taking your hand in his as he began to walk towards the shopping centre.

You looked back once more and caught sight of her just before she turned a corner and disappeared from view. “She didn’t seem like no one. It seemed like she knew you pretty well.”

The girl in question, around your own age, had bumped into you both five minutes before. She recognised Taehyung immediately and began chatting away familiarly. She had touched his shoulder, rather intimately, as she spoke away at a million miles per hour. You tried to follow the conversation but instead found yourself feeling like a third wheel. She had barely acknowledged you were there and, when she had finished talking; saying she had an optician’s appointment to make, she had promised to call him soon.

“I met her at college.” He said, simply.

You both walked along the pavement, hand in hand. Your mind began to race suspiciously. Eventually, you could no longer prevent yourself from asking him: “Did you fuck her?”

He suddenly stopped walking and you found your body jolting with force as you were dragged backwards. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to; his face said it all. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke.

“Let’s get ice cream.” He said, turning around ninety degrees and beginning to walk. You were still holding his hand and you found yourself following him around the corner and into a small and deserted ice cream parlour. He got a rum and raisin cone and you got fudge; he paid for them both and you sat side by side on the colourful stools in the window, watching the passers-by casually. You ate in almost silence, but your head was still burning with questions about the girl you had met earlier.

“Were you dating?” You asked, licking the burnt-orange coloured mound with your tongue. You turned your head sideways to look at him.

He thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t say we were dating, no.” He grabbed a plastic spoon from a ceramic contained on the window ledge and began to pick at the cone with it.

“So just fucking?” You asked calmly. You weren’t completely distraught with jealousy, but you were a little baffled. The girl, with her pink skirt and flowing blonde hair just didn’t seem like his type.

He shrugged silently before placing the spoon in his mouth, eating the pink ice cream. You turned back to your own, the delicious cream now beginning to melt down the sides of the cone. You licked it quickly. After a few minutes: “Did you call her your beautiful little slut when you fucked her?” It came out innocently enough but he paused, mid-lick. He turned to look at you slowly, his face a little confused. It didn’t surprise you really. Your boyfriend had a way of being completely different in the bedroom than outside of it; the wondered if he even realised what he said to you when he was inside of you. He didn’t speak for a moment, but when he did you felt your heart lurch in your chest.

“I love you.” He said, as though that explained everything. You shrugged and turned back to watch the people on the street, satisfied.  
****

 

**Jin**

 

_[You wouldn’t often have cause to be jealous with Jin as he tells you every day that he loves you and how much he means to you. However, there may come times when you become jealous because of things that are completely out of his control. He would be devastated to think that you were upset because of him and would try his best to reassure you.]_

“Why won’t you tell me? I’ve told you!” You smiled coyly, pulling the sheets up over your naked breasts. Jin was sat opposite you, on the leather chair at his desk, trying to pull on his jeans.

“I know. I just don’t think it’s something you would want to know.” He paused, trying to find a better way to explain. “I just don’t know what you would gain from knowing, that’s all.” He said calmly, doing up the button on his jeans.

You whined. “But I want to know everything about you. You know all about me. I don’t see how that’s fair.” You watched him closely as he moved to sit on the bed, near your covered feet. He was still topless and you found your eyes moving over his broad shoulders, admiring him. He could be so unbelievably sexy sometimes, and you loved him with your whole heart. “I even told you about that pervert teacher who looked down my blouse once when he was standing behind me.” You grinned and he laughed softly in reply, his hand reaching out and rubbing your foot gently through the duvet.

“I know. I just…are you sure you want to know?” He asked, his face becoming more serious as he turned his face from the bulge of your foot under the pink covers to your own, looking you directly in the eyes.

“Yes.” You said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded. Then: “Five.”

“Five? Including me?” You asked.

He nodded, his eyes dropping from yours to the duvet that covered the rest of your body. You thought he looked a little sad.

“Oh.” You said, your voice sounding noticeably sadder than a moment ago. The truth was, you really hadn’t expected him to have slept with so many people. You knew he wasn’t a virgin before he met you; he hadn’t said so but you had known regardless from the first moment he had undressed you for the first time. However, despite his experience in the bedroom, you had assumed his number would be two, maybe three at most. He had been your first and perhaps that was why you were feeling so suddenly upset. You suddenly found yourself wishing you hadn’t asked. He turned to look back at you at the sound of your voice; his large brown eyes wide and soft and beautiful beneath his floppy brown fringe.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently, his voice almost a whisper.

You shook your head slowly. After all, you had begged him to tell you. You realised that you didn’t need to tell Jin that you were upset, it was obvious. He moved over to you, crawling down the bed. You pulled the bedsheets closer to yourself automatically, covering your upper chest with the thick fabric, as though you were suddenly insecure about your body. It wasn’t that, exactly. It was more that you suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. It wasn’t that there had been four girls before you, you thought. After all, he was almost twenty six and you knew that most guys the same age had double that number, even if they weren’t in a boyband. Your mind suddenly turned to the thought of him calling someone else his Princess; of him gliding his lips along some other girl’s skin, of him laughing at some other girl’s joke; his nose and eyes wrinkling in joy, of his face screwing up in pleasure as some other girl made him cum with her cunt or her mouth or her arse. You didn’t realise you were crying until he reached out his fingertips and wiped them from your cheeks. He wrapped his arm around your back and used his other hand to pull you closer, stroking your bare arm. He pressed his soft, full lips to your forehead and cuddled you lovingly. You shook your head, the tears falling more freely now. You couldn’t help it.

You realised, suddenly, that he knew exactly why you were crying and didn’t know what to say. After all – nothing could change the past. No matter how much he loved you, he couldn’t erase those four other women from his life, even if he wished for it with all his heart. As far as you knew, he had been madly in love with each of them; believing them to be the one just as he now felt with you. Or, alternatively, each fuck had been a huge mistake. It didn’t matter. Instead of trying to explain; knowing that if he told you he loved you or called you his beautiful Princess it wouldn’t do anything to reassure you; after all, he had probably said exactly the same thing to someone else before you, he just held you close and kept his lips pressed to you as you rode out your tears.  
****

 

**Suga**

 

_[Suga doesn’t really have time for petty jealousy or if it is about something he cannot change. Depending on the situation, he could easily feel guilty or, alternatively, feel as though he doesn’t need to explain his past to you. He generally treats others as he likes to be treated and wouldn’t blame you either for anything you had done in the past.]_

You had both been working on the studio all day. You had hoovered the carpet earlier and the number of boxes filled with things had slowly begun to increase. You were preparing to replace the desk and the music equipment for a more updated and expensive system. He was long overdue an upgrade but kept putting it off; feeling comforted with the familiarity of the system he was used to. The royalties for his latest album, however, had begun to slowly pour in and, after a few days of you convincing him it was a good idea, he had finally relented and bought the new equipment that was due to arrive tomorrow. You both took the opportunity to give the office a spring clean; something else that was long overdue.

You worked in comfortable near silence; him filling a bin bag with rubbish on the other side of the desk, you flicking through the draws of his large, wooden desk. He wasn’t as precious about his belongings as you had feared he would be and that was good; there really was a lot of junk that needed getting rid of. Finally, reaching the bottom draw of his desk, you shifted through the scraps of paper; receipts, letters, contracts, until your hands paused on something heavier than the other items. You pulled it from the draw and stared at it for a solid minute, your heart dropping in your chest. You didn’t want to look at it for so long but couldn’t help it.

You had found a photograph in a plain black frame at the bottom of the draw, hidden under a pile of paper. The photo was a selfie of Yoongi and a blonde woman, the sides of their heads pressed together closely as they both grinned in unison at the camera. You tried to tell where they were but could only see a green background behind them; a park somewhere? His hair was a warm brown bob which suggested it was taken around half a year after his debut. That had been years before the two of you had met, but it didn’t erase any of the emotions you now felt.

You looked upwards quickly to see if Yoongi had noticed you clutching the picture. He hadn’t; he was still bent down, the bin bag in one hand, while he cleared the floor with the other. Your eyes turned back to the photo. The girl was a little older than he was at a guess and had blue eyes. Her tanned cheeks were covered in freckles and you wondered if the picture was taken abroad; somewhere hot and sunny? The thing that got to you the most was how happy they looked. Despite the clear differences between their looks, they suited one another in a strange way you couldn’t quite place. You found yourself wondering if people looked at the two of you together and thought the same thing; whether or not people felt you were well matched. You felt the emptiness in your chest and stomach as you slowly rose to your feet.

“Yoongi?” You called gently.

“Mmm?” He replied, standing up to look at you from across the desk.

“What’s this?” You showed him the picture. He stared at it for a moment – perhaps a second or two too long, his face unreadable.

“Picture. Ex-girlfriend.” He said simply.

“She’s white…” You said.

He shrugged, noncommittedly, before bending back down to continue his task. You glanced back down at the picture before taking a step closer to your boyfriend. You realised, as you did so, that it was the picture itself which was bothering you too. You had never so much as taken a single selfie with Yoongi since you had started dating. You had assumed he just wasn’t the type of person to want to document every single moment together. You knew he took pictures of you when he thought you wasn’t watching; while you were watching television on the sofa, when you were bending down in the park to look closely at a particularly bright flower, when you put incredibly unflattering mud face masks on at the weekend; but taking pictures together just wasn’t his scene. Or so you thought.

“It was in your desk.” You continued. “How come you didn’t throw it away?” You realised after you said this that it sounded like you were accusing him of something. You pondered this for a second; surely you weren’t suggesting or even thinking that he was still secretly seeing this girl three years or more after the picture was taken. No, you decided, nano seconds later. You didn’t think that. But why hadn’t he thrown it away? Was he still hoping that they would get back together? Did he still have feeling for her? You realised after thinking this that he hadn’t bothered to reply to your question and you found yourself getting angry as well as jealous. You vocalised your thoughts without really meaning to.

“You don’t…still have feelings for her do you?” You asked; your voice sad. This caught his attention. He snapped up to look at you, standing up straight.

“Why would you think that?” He asked.

You shrugged in reply. “You looked so happy together.” Your eyes dropped to the framed photograph again.

He had walked around the edge of the desk while you were looking down and now, when he spoke, his voice was coming from beside you. You hadn’t noticed; his socks were quiet against the carpet. “We were young.” He shrugged, picking up the photograph. “I haven’t cleaned the studio properly in years. To be honest, I completely forgot it was in there.” He placed his hand on your shoulder easily as he looked at the photo, his eyes not giving anything away.

“I’m sorry…” You said slowly. You couldn’t help but be jealous of this girl, who had clearly loved your man before you had even set your eyes on him, but you actively tried not to hate her. After all, her only sin was having the same taste in men as you. You grinned to yourself a little at this thought. He turned away from the picture to smile at you. You suddenly found yourself also feeling guilty for expecting him to have thrown the picture away when he started dating you. After all, you didn’t know anything about the girl other than what she looked like, and you certainly didn’t know what types of memories they had shared together.

Yoongi leaned forward and pecked your lips quickly before pulling the photograph from the frame. He turned away from you and walked back towards the now discarded bin bag on the floor. He easily tossed the plain black frame into the bag but kept the picture in his hand. You opened your mouth to ask him what he was going to do with it, but stopped yourself. He glanced at you before he left the room through the door behind the desk. You returned to the task at hand; sorting through the massive amount of paperwork in the draws and deciding; with Yoongi’s help when he returned, what was important and what could go in the trash. He returned a minute later, his hands empty, and walked around the desk to join you on your hands and knees. He smiled as he kneeled next to you and you both reached into the bottom draw and began to pull out handfuls of paper.

 

**  
J-Hope**

 

_[J-Hope would be slow to catch on to the fact that you were jealous as he doesn’t see why you would feel that way. He showers you with so much love and affection that he finds it difficult to see how you could ever doubt his feelings for you. For this reason, he is often straight and to the point when you are jealous and ensures that you know the facts of the situation.]_

 

“She writes to you quite a lot doesn’t she?” You asked, noticing the love heart stickers at the top of the pink lined paper. Hoseok shrugged, looking down to read the hand-written text on the note. “What’s her name again?”

“Yu-jin.”

“And you met her where?” You took a step closer, trying to read the writing over your boyfriends shoulder. He is sat in a wicker chair at the kitchen table.

“At a party.” He said absently, moving his forefinger down the lines of text as he read.

“And where does she live now?”

He pulled his eyes away from the pages of paper to glance at you briefly. “China. She moved there at the end of last year.”

“How come?”

His gaze returned to the paper. “She got a new job as a Marine Biologist at the Beijing zoo.”

“And now you’re pen pals?” You asked slowly, trying to work this all out. You had been dating Hoseok for around two months and had noticed the letters on his door mat before. They always came in a pink envelope with a foreign stamp on the top. You wondered, for a while, if they were letters from fans. You supposed it wasn’t impossible that his home address could have gotten out somehow to some crazy nutcase who wrote to him once a month. This was the first time you had questioned him about them and you felt yourself growing a little jealous. It was the pink envelopes and heart stickers that did it mostly. Now, you felt yourself becoming frustrated that Hoseok was not paying you attention for once. It sometimes drove you insane; the way he would follow you around the house sometimes like a lost puppy when you came over, but now that he wasn’t showering you with affection, you found yourself missing it.

“And she writes once a month?” You asked. He nodded simply in reply and you sighed. “Did you ever date her?”

“What?” Now Hoseok turned to look at you fully, his eyes connecting with yours. “No. We went on dates a few times when she lived in Seoul, but only as friends.” You felt yourself relax a little now that he had cleared that up. He read the last few sentences of the note and turned around fully to face you, moving the chair ninety degrees and wrapping his arms around your stomach. You found yourself smiling; now he had no distractions he was all yours and he couldn’t help but touch you affectionately the second he had finished reading. He smiled up at you and you leaned down to kiss his lips.


End file.
